<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Life Gives You Lemons... by withthekeyisking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107103">When Life Gives You Lemons...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/pseuds/withthekeyisking'>withthekeyisking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romin Week Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Prison, Creepy Roman Sionis, Derogatory Language, F/M, Fingerfucking, Groping, Mentions of Potential Pregnancy, Nurse Stephanie Brown, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Victim Blaming, because Roman's an asshole, no capes AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/pseuds/withthekeyisking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison is certainly not the best time Roman's ever had. The repetitiveness of the days, the banality, the lack of power—certainly not Roman's favorite place to be.</p><p>The little blonde nurse that just got hired is making the time a bit better, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown/Roman Sionis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romin Week Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Q's Rarest Rarepairs, Romin Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Life Gives You Lemons...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 4: BOP Movieverse | <strong>Prison AU</strong> | Highest Bidder</p><p>Warning for derogatory language about the female body. But, I mean, it's <em>Roman.</em> He's a born misogynist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman isn't the first and won't be the last to say this, but he really fucking hates prison.</p><p>It's just fucking <em>boring.</em> Every day is the exact same schedule, the exact same people, the exact same rooms. It's repetitive and banal. And the complete removal of power—the COs sure love lording their authority over the prisoners, which rankles at Roman like an inch under his skin. He hasn't been the powerless one in a long, <em>long</em> time. He built an empire, controlled a large portion of the Gotham underworld.</p><p>And now he's <em>here,</em> eating disgusting food and biting his tongue when the power-tripping guards shout or shove.</p><p>So no, Roman isn't 'learning his lesson' as the bitch of a judge told him he would when she sentenced him. Instead he's just getting angrier every day, and making all sorts of plans for when he gets out of this place.</p><p>The pretty little blonde nurse who just started working here is making the time a bit better, though.</p><p>Roman's positive he isn't the only one fantasizing about her. It's not like they get a lot of stimulation in this fucking place, certainly not of the female variety, and the girl is certainly beautiful. A damn good figure, too, with large breasts and curvy hips that Roman would love to get his hands on. The V-neck of the scrubs she wears shows off her cleavage whenever she bends down to grab something, and it sure is a pleasure to sneak a peek.</p><p>Roman hasn't had a real fuck in almost two years, since he got thrown in this place. Circe broke off their engagement right before his incarceration, which means no conjugal visits for him. And while fucking the pretty boys trapped in here with Roman and the other sharks allows him to get his rocks off, it's nothing compared to the feeling of pushing inside a woman's warm cunt.</p><p>So yeah, he pictures her at night when he's alone in bed, hand wrapped around his cock to the images of her pinned underneath him, writhing as Roman fucks her nice and deep. Sometimes he imagines her moaning like a whore, desperate for the touch of a real man, for Roman's cock. Other times he imagines her screaming and fighting back, Roman's superior strength keeping her in place as he takes what he wants.</p><p>The girl's a fighter, that's for sure. She's tough; probably the only reason she got hired in a place like this at all. She weathers the suggestive comments without batting an eye, and doesn't flinch or tense when in close proximity with some of the worst of the worst. She's sharp and quick-witted, from what Roman's observed, and completely unafraid.</p><p>It makes Roman want her even more. He wants to see her break, fall apart. He wants to know what she looks like with fear in her eyes, see the dawning realization that she's been too cocky, that she's playing with the big boys now and they don't play easy.</p><p>Using the contacts he still has on the outside, Roman learns more about the nurse, curiosity and desire propelling him forward.</p><p>Stephanie Brown is twenty-eight years old. Before Fox River Penitentiary, she worked at Gotham General Hospital, spending four years there working mainly in the trauma department. Graduated from Gotham U in the top ten percent of her class. Foster kid, bounced around from home to home.</p><p>Foster kid not because she's an orphan, but because her father was thrown in prison when she was twelve years old.</p><p>Roman looks at Arthur Brown's focus on the blonde nurse in a new light after learning that fact. It isn't lust or violence like the rest of them, it's almost...<em>protective.</em> Poor imprisoned daddy, can't do anything to protect his little girl.</p><p>Brown isn't someone Roman cares overly about. A tentative ally, maybe, but a bridge Roman is absolutely willing to burn for the chance to fuck his baby girl.</p><p>He wonders why <em>Stephanie</em> chose to work here, of all places. A chance to get to know her old man? Maybe to keep an eye on him? Or maybe she just took the opportunity for a job like this, and her father's placement is a coincidence. Roman doesn't actually care all that much; it isn't going to change any of his plans.</p><p>He injures his hand for an excuse to go to the infirmary. Stephanie is just as professional as she always is, focusing on checking him over and treating the injury, completely ignoring the way Roman's eyes follow her as she moves around the room, as she squats down to grab something from a low cabinet and shows off that perky little ass.</p><p>Roman pictures pinning her right there on the floor, taking her from behind, squeezing that nice ass as he fucks her cunt.</p><p>She'd probably be really tight. She seems the type to not give it up easily, to think she's too good to fuck around. Prissy little bitch for sure, only giving it up to a select few. But there's a slut underneath it all, Roman <em>knows</em> it. You don't have a body like that and not want to use it. And you sure as hell don't choose to work in a place filled with violent men if you don't want someone to give it to you hard and fast.</p><p>"Don't do any heavy lifting for at least a week and a half," Stephanie instructs, once she's finished wrapping his hand and Roman's downed the Tylenol he was allowed to have. "Let it rest."</p><p>Roman pictures shoving his fingers up her cunt, letting the bandages she so expertly put on him scrap against her insides. Listen to her mewl and beg for it. Or beg Roman to stop.</p><p>"Your wish is my command," Roman drawls, and the nurse cocks an unimpressed eyebrow before turning away from him, scribbling something down on a clipboard.</p><p>So cocky, to so easily turn her back on Roman. So sure that nothing is going to happen to her here, that she's <em>safe</em> in the nice little bubble of the infirmary.</p><p>This is where he has to do it, Roman decides. When he finally takes what he wants, it'll be right here in this room.</p>
<hr/><p>An opportunity presents itself a few weeks later, during a riot.</p><p>These things happen almost like clockwork every few months. You can't put this many egos and tempers and violent urges in one place and not expect them to lose it every once in a while, venting out all the frustration for being locked up.</p><p>Roman isn't one to participate in the senseless violence. He likes hurting people as much as the next guy, but this is just...chaos, and certainly not in the fun way. Just a lot of testosterone being thrown around, beating each other and COs up like it's the Apocalypse. It isn't worth it, in Roman's opinion. Why put himself in a position to be thrown in solitary for a month just for partaking in a ridiculous riot?</p><p>No, he always stays in his cell like a good little prisoner and reads a book, keeping a vague ear out for anyone who might come his way, interested in taking Roman down a few pegs for the power he wielded on the outside.</p><p>No one ever tries anything. They've got at least enough brains to know it would be a damn stupid idea.</p><p>But when this riot breaks out, Roman is once again in the infirmary. This time it wasn't purposeful, just an accident with a pair of dumbbells when some idiot out in the yard bumped into Roman just as he'd been lifting.</p><p>He's in the middle of planning his payback against the idiot when a crackle of sound comes from the walkie talkie strapped to the guard in the room's shoulder. A stressed voice comes through a moment later, informing the guard that the prisoners are rioting and they need all hands on deck.</p><p>Roman raises his eyebrows curiously, amused as the CO glances at where Roman is currently handcuffed to the side of the medical bed he's perched on. The CO then looks at pretty little Stephanie, a grimace twisting his lips.</p><p>"I'm fine," Stephanie says, and she actually sounds like she means it. She doesn't look concerned in the slightest, just props her hip against the table and folds her arms loosely, waving a hand towards the door. "Go, help contain the masses. We're good here."</p><p>The guard hesitates, and then straightens, turning a severe look on Roman. "Behave yourself, Sionis," he barks. "Don't move a fucking inch."</p><p>One corner of Roman's mouth ticks up, and he lifts his free hand to his chest, miming a cross over his heart.</p><p>The CO's glare deepens, but he seems to accept the assurance, because he turns for the door and leaves, locking it behind him.</p><p>Roman turns his attention to the nurse, but Stephanie doesn't even glance in his direction, simply sitting down on the padded stool and beginning to type away at the computer, filling out some sort of online form. So fucking cocky. All alone with a dangerous criminal, and she doesn't even give him the time of day.</p><p>Roman looks down at the metal wrapped around his wrist. Definitely a nuisance. He doesn't exactly have anything within reach to pick the lock, and the idea of dislocating his thumb is a very unpleasant one. But this is such a perfect opportunity, he can't miss it. He doesn't <em>want</em> to miss it.</p><p>His eyes land on the bandage the nurse wrapped around his hand just a few weeks ago. There's a pair of plastic clasps keeping the bandage in place, thin with tiny spikes to secure it where it is.</p><p>Well now. Not as effective as something metal, maybe, but certainly something that could work.</p><p>Roman plucks the clasps up, glancing at Stephanie again to make sure she still isn't looking—she isn't, the cocky little bitch. So he brings the clasps to his wrist, grimacing at the awful angle as he tries to hold both clasps just so, sticking them into the keyhole.</p><p>It takes him a couple minutes, far longer than it usually would. He doesn't hold it against himself though; this situation is the farthest thing from ideal, and it's perfectly understandable that his skills aren't up to his usual standard.</p><p>His flexes his wrist in satisfaction when the lock gives way, the metal sliding off his skin and onto the bed beneath him. He takes the clasps and puts them back on his bandage, tightening it back as it was before and flexing his hand experimentally to make sure it stays.</p><p>Then, he turns his attention back to pretty little Stephanie.</p><p>Her eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, fingers tapping away on the computer in a steady, quick rhythm. Her tongue dips out, wetting her lips and leaving behind a pleasing shine. Roman imagines pushing his cock between those lips, making her choke on his length, forcing tears to spill down her cheeks as she fights to breathe.</p><p>So many delicious options.</p><p>Roman gets to his feet slowly, working to remain silent as he approaches. When he gets within arms reach he takes a deep breath in preparation, the anticipation growing, and then he strikes.</p><p>He wraps a hand around that long ponytail, using the hold to shove her face forward and down, slamming it against the metal table. She shouts in pain and surprise and immediately kicks back at him. It's a solid move honestly, clearly some training behind it, and Roman's knee almost buckles as she hits her mark at the top of his shin, the bones jarring under the force of it.</p><p>He grunts, eyes narrowing, and grabs her flailing right wrist, wrenching it into the small of her back. She hisses and thrashes underneath him, attempting to kick again. This time he avoids it, instead kicking her legs apart and stepping between them, pressing his groin right against that firm ass of hers.</p><p>She truly is a fighter, still trying to throw him off of her even as he moves her into a firm hold, pinned in place bent over the table. Her free arm attempts to swing back at him, but the angle is all wrong and it sails uselessly through the air, not even coming close to hitting Roman. She makes a noise of frustration, hand curling into a tight fists as it slams down on the table with anger.</p><p>"Get off of me!" she demands. Her head twists like she wants to look back at him, but his tight grip on her hair keeps her in place, face smushed against the table.</p><p>"No, I don't think I will," Roman purrs, rocking his hips forward, sliding against the crack of her ass. His cock is beginning to stir, hardening in response to the tussle and the press of the pretty little bitch against him.</p><p>Stephanie lets out a choked noise, legs kicking uselessly. She thrashes again, but Roman simply tightens his grip on her wrist and hair, tight enough to surely be painful. And, going by the way her face twists, it does indeed hurt.</p><p>"You should just relax, baby," Roman tells her with a smirk. "It'll hurt a lot less that way, I promise. Unless you like it rough...?"</p><p>The girl snarls. It only makes Roman's smirk widen.</p><p>He wants to get her pants down, get access to the pretty cunt he knows is just waiting for him under her clothes. But releasing her wrist seems like something that could come back to bite him in the ass—the current angle might be awful, but that doesn't mean it won't change at some point. He wants to have fun, after all. Do whatever the fuck he wants to her. And having her bound at least slightly would be better.</p><p>So he glances around for something to serve his purposes, and his eyes land on a roll of bandages. <em>Perfect.</em></p><p>Roman releases the captured wrist and reaches over quickly, grabbing the bandage. Stephanie tries to use the new 'freedom' to escape, but it's useless, only serving in wiggling herself back against him in a way that makes more arousal pool in his gut.</p><p>Recapturing the wrist isn't all that difficult, and he decides to let go of her hair for the moment to grab the other one, wrenching it into position. Stephanie lets out a short, angry scream from behind clenched teeth as he wraps the bandage quickly around her wrists, layering it heavily to make it too firm for her to be able to tug at it and get herself free. Then he ties it off, yanking it tightly to make sure it stays.</p><p>Then he takes a moment to watch her thrash like a trapped animal. Her head tosses, hair flicking through the air, and her eyes cut back to look at him, fury clear.</p><p>No fear yet. It drives an itch under Roman's skin. How <em>dare</em> she not be afraid? How dare she act like this is nothing, like Roman isn't a <em>threat</em> when he has her bound and pinned. He's going to ruin her. He's going to take her apart.</p><p>He grabs the waistband of her scrub pants and yanks them down, smiling when it reveals her blue panties. He strokes a hand over the soft material, ignoring the way Stephanie shouts at him to stop touching her, and then drags those down, too, letting them fall to rest around her ankles.</p><p>Oh, it truly is a nice ass, isn't it. Firm and round with the lightest dusting of peach fuzz. It jiggles appealingly when he smacks it, and equally appealing is the way she yelps. So he does it again and again and again, then brushing his hand over the red mark the spanking has left behind. He hopes it bruises. He hopes she's forced to carry the mark of his palm with her after they're finished.</p><p>Roman lets his hand dip lower, drifting towards the part of her that he's really interested in. Her folds are soft and dry, and he rubs at them, humming with pleasure at the way the action makes Stephanie jolt and then buck, trying to throw him off yet again.</p><p>"What's the matter, baby?" Roman coos, draping his weight against her back. "You don't want me to make you feel good? Don't want me touching your pretty little cunt?"</p><p>Stephanie squeezes her eyes shut, jaw clenched tightly enough that her teeth must be grinding together. It makes him smirk.</p><p>He spreads her folds with two fingers and pushes a third inside of her, a hiss escaping Stephanie in response, her face scrunching up. He thrusts the finger in and out, using his thumb to rub over her clit, playing with the little thing and forcing it into hardness. A soft noise escapes the girl, responding to the stimulus. Roman keeps it up, playing with her cunt, a pleased sound coming out of him when he feels her begin to get wet.</p><p>"Yeah, you want this," Roman goads with a grin. "Cocky little bitch like you—just been waiting for someone to take you, huh? Waiting for one of these hardened criminals to put you in your place."</p><p>"Shut <em>up,"</em> Stephanie hisses, wrists straining against the bandage that's keeping her bound.</p><p>Despite her protest, it doesn't take long before Roman has her dripping for him. His fingers create a squelching noise as they push in again and again, and the sound goes straight to Roman's cock, eyes falling half-lidded and the proof of how turned on he's making her.</p><p>"Hear that, baby girl?" Roman coos. "Hear how wet your cunt is for me? Begging for me to slam my cock inside of you. Don't worry, Daddy'll give you what you need."</p><p>"You're fucking insane," Stephanie snaps. "You piece of—<em>fuck."</em></p><p>Roman chuckles, pinching her clit between his fingers and slipping another finger into her cunt. He fucks them in roughly, groaning at the sound it elicits, the wet squishing as her slick coats his fingers, the delicious evidence of how much she wants him.</p><p>With his free hand, Roman reaches up, sliding it between the table and Stephanie's body. He scrapes his nails along her stomach and then takes one of her breasts in his hand, squeezing and groping, tweaking at her nipple until it's nice and hard. He then repeats the process with the other one, sliding his hand to cup her second breast and play with it to his heart's content.</p><p>A soft noise like a whimper climbs out of her throat, and Roman grins like a shark.</p><p>"Like having your boobs played with, baby?" he asks, groping roughly enough to make her wince. "Should get these nipples pierced, have something for me to really play with. Next time, huh?"</p><p>He pulls his fingers out of her cunt, rubbing at her folds and wetting them with her own release before removing his hand entirely. A shudder runs through Stephanie and she slumps against the table; Roman bare resists the urge to pat her on the head. It's almost <em>adorable,</em> how relieved she is that he isn't fucking her cunt with his fingers anymore. As if they're in any way done.</p><p>Roman lifts his wet fingers to his mouth and sucks on them, moaning as the taste of her hits his tongue. Her eyes are open now, and she looks up at him with pure hate and disgust.</p><p>And fear. Slight and well-hidden, but <em>fear</em> nonetheless. It's one of the most arousing things Roman's ever seen.</p><p>He releases her breast and reaches for his pants, popping open the button and then hurriedly pulling himself out. His cock bounces up immediately, extremely hard and beading precum at the tip. He lets go of himself for a moment to grab her hips and hike them up a little further, then grinds his hips forward, sliding his cock between her thighs and up against her folds.</p><p>Her wetness drips onto his cock, coating him as he rubs himself against her. He reaches up and grabs a handful of her hair again, winding that pretty blonde ponytail around his fist and yanking before pinning her face back down against the table, cheek pressing against the metal.</p><p>"D-don't," Stephanie stutters out. "Don't, don't fucking—<em>don't."</em></p><p>The words aren't quite the begging Roman wants, but they're pretty damn close, the pretty little girl asking him not to, afraid and alone and desperate. Fucking glorious.</p><p>Roman spears his fingers inside of her one final time, pinching her clit for good measure, and then guides his cock into her cunt.</p><p>It's exactly how he imagined it and a thousand times better, tight and wet and hot, gripping tightly at Roman's length, a searing, excellent vice. He moans, long and low, snapping his hips forward to force himself deeper, wanting to be buried balls deep as soon as possible.</p><p>Stephanie groans for him, fists clenching uselessly, body trembling. Her eyes are squeezed shut, her teeth clenched together and bared. Weak and useless, Roman's to fuck and play with.</p><p>He doesn't bother with any gentleness, any consideration. He fucks into the soft, <em>hot</em> body beneath him, taking his pleasure from the little bitch who thought she was too good for the rest of them.</p><p>Roman yanks at her hair, forcing Stephanie up into a rough arch and impaling her further back onto his cock. A cry escapes her, and he pounds inside of her, wanting more of that helpless little sound.</p><p>"Yeah, just like that, baby girl," he growls as she clenches around him. "You want my cock, you little whore? You want me to fill you up? I'll give you my cum, fuck you nice and good. Make you walk funny for days. Leave my cum deep inside you."</p><p>He's taken by that image. Stephanie limping around the infirmary, feeling how good Roman fucked her for days afterwards. And tonight, having to clean his release out of herself, downing a Plan B pill, desperate to not wake up one day to discover she's pregnant with Roman's baby, binding her to him forever.</p><p>A beautiful idea. He doesn't give a flying fuck about kids, but having an heir to his empire...not an awful idea. Especially when it'll keep Stephanie around him, his to fuck whenever he fucking feels like it. He can hold the kid over her head, make her do whatever the fuck he wants.</p><p>Yeah...yeah, Roman wouldn't be opposed to that.</p><p>He snaps his hips forward again and again, fucking the little bitch roughly, taking what he wants from the cocky whore who thought she was safe, who was stupid enough to work in a place like this with a body like that. Practically begging to be used. What the hell else did she expect would happen? No, she brought this on her fucking self.</p><p>Roman can feel himself getting close, and he speeds up, pounding inside of her, moaning with pleasure. He releases her hair to grab her hips and yank her back against him to meet each thrust, and she slumps down against the table, groaning. Finally completely limp and pliant as Roman fucks her.</p><p>He comes deep inside of her, spilling his release into her already wet cunt. He keeps moving through it, fucking the cum deeper, picturing what will happen if she actually does get knocked up. The horror, the disgust, the <em>fear</em>—stunning.</p><p>Roman pulls out, wiping his cock off on her thigh and then tucking himself away. He pants heavily, coming down, and rubs a hand over his forehead, chuckling breathlessly.</p><p>"That was good, baby girl," Roman tells Stephanie, patting her hip. "Real good. Your pretty little cunt took me so well."</p><p>Stephanie doesn't respond, trembling against the table, Roman's release beginning to stain her thighs. There are tears on her cheeks, her breathing hitching on every intake. It's fucking excellent.</p><p>There's a noise from down the hall, and Roman lifts his head to see a few COs turn the corner, headed this way.</p><p>They spot Roman immediately through the large glass windows, and shout, immediately breaking into a run and bursting into the infirmary. Two of them are on Roman in an instant, pinning him to the ground and slapping a pair of handcuffs onto him, shouting things at him that he completely tunes out.</p><p>The third goes to Stephanie, hands gentle and hesitant as he frees her wrists and tries to help her stand. She's shaky and crying, barely able to move. She looks devastated, now that it's over. Close to shattering. What a magnificent sight; all of Roman's fantasies made reality.</p><p><em>Worth it,</em> Roman thinks as they haul him up, dragging him in the direction of solitary confinement. <em>Absolutely worth it.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Steph and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>